The Beer Project
In response to the high price of beer, the men of Possum Lodge decide to brew their own beer. Cast (in order of appearance): , , , , , , , , , , DVD: Red Green Stuffed and Mounted, Vol. 3; Red Green Show – The Toddlin' Years Watch the episode on YouTube DVD Commentary by Steve Smith {from Stuffed and Mounted} STEVE SMITH: Okay, "The Beer Project"... You know, I was thinking about this. It's got one of my favorite lines in it where we walk in completely soaked and Harold says, "I thought it was supposed to be a dry beer," but... in all the years we've done the show, somebody needs to compile how many segments are about beer. You know, I don't know whether it's a hint, trying to find a sponsor, or it's just– it's a– perhaps a cry for help. In any case, I hope you enjoy the show. Segment Summary See also: Transcript Plot: Red explains that, after hearing about how big their tab from a local beer store has become, instead of cutting back on beer consumption, the men of the lodge decide to brew their own beer. They already have most of the ingredients needed to make the beer. Against Harold's insistence to only brew a small quantity of beer, Red and the others proceed with plans to brew a huge amount. However, their first batch of beer does not turn out right. Harold thinks that they did not sterilize the equipment, as they should have, to prevent disease. Another batch of beer made by the lodge later does not turn out any better. Red finally listens to Harold when he says that they need to ferment the beer for two weeks. Red hits on an idea of what to use as a beer vat: a water tower near a starch factory that has been condemned. They plan to set the factory on fire, which in turn would heat up the tower and ultimately ferment the beer. Ultimately, the beer project fails, with bizarre consequences. Opening Scene: Red explains that man's basic needs have always included, in some way or another, alcoholic beverages. Red's Campfire Songs: Squashing beer cans. Meet Your Member: Red interviews Dalton Humphrey and looks a bit into his personal life, including how he became so cheap. Handyman Corner: Red installs an ice-and-water dispenser into a refrigerator. Red's Poetry: "Tiny Shoots". Visit With Ranger Gord: Gord is planning his own nature club for young people who visit the area. Harold's Segments: Harold shows the "correct" way to invite someone over for dinner. Adventures With Bill: Bill and Red play lacrosse. Visit With Buzz Sherwood: Buzz gives a tip on air safety: never fly into a tornado. Fun Facts Trivia *During the closing credits, Jeff Lumby (Winston Rothschild) is seen at the Lodge Meeting, but he has no lines and is uncredited for this episode. Inside References *During the lacrosse game, one of Bill's balls knocks the left rear-view mirror off the Possum Van. Real World References *Under the influence of the beer, according to Red, Old Man Sedgewick says, "I am death, destroyer of world." Famous People *Red mentions Julius Caesar as someone who brewed beer. **Harold parodies Caesar's phrase, "Veni, vidi, vici."